Trust Me
by ShiNe9519
Summary: "Mungkin sedang mencari mangsa."/"Aku benar-benar kecewa kau meragukanku, Myeon."/"Tadi.. tadi berwarna merah."/Other story from 'You Know What I Feel' and 'Let Them Know You'. Kris x Suho(KrisHo)pairing. Terima kasih banyak atas reviews kalian.


**Title : Trust Me**

 **Pairing : Kris x Junmyeon (KrisHo)**

 **Main Character :**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Junmyeon)**

 **Wu Yi Fan (Kris/Yifan)**

 **Other Character :**

 **Kim Jong Dae (Jongdae/Chen)**

 **Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol)**

 **Rated : K – T**

.

.

 _Author POV_

Junmyeon menutup novel yang baru saja selesai dia baca. Tolong diingat, Junmyeon sudah membaca novel itu lebih dari lima kali dan dia tak pernah melewatkan tiap halamannya. Sebagai manusia normal, sepertinya Junmyeon benar-benar tertarik pada isi novel itu. Mari disimak apa novel yang dibaca olehnya.

" _Twilight_?"

Junmyeon menoleh, suara berat itu membuat Junmyeon memberikan senyumannya yang tadi sempat hilang karena kaget. "Yah, seperti biasa." Jawab seorang lainnya yang merangkul bahu Junmyeon.

Sosok manis itu sih terima-terima saja _skinship_ seperti ini, selama mereka tidak berlebihan seperti mencium pipinya. Junmyeon cukup _sensitive_ dengan hal itu, dia pernah menampar kekasihnya cukup keras karena dia dengan lancangnya mencium pipi Junmyeon. Tentu saja, itu si dragon jejadian yang datang dari antah berantah.

"Apa Junmyeon-hyung tidak bosan membacanya? Aku saja yang melihat Junmyeon-hyung membaca sudah bosan."

Junmyeon hanya kembali memberikan senyumannya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, adik kelasnya di sekolah. Mereka kini sedang berada di kantin yang mulai sepi karena seluruh siswa sudah kembali ke rumah atau mungkin sedang mengikuti kegiatan sekolah.

Junmyeon terlihat memeluk novel itu erat, "Aku menyukainya."

"Dengan membaca setebal itu hingga kelima kalinya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah'kan?"

Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas, dan Junmyeon hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Dimatanya dia seperti melihat telinga anjing yang mingkup ke dalam, seperti kecewa akan majikannya yang tak mau bermain dengannya. Junmyeon memilih untuk menyimpan novel favoritenya itu kedalam tas lalu melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Junmyeon malah menautkan alisnya saat melihat dua orang dihadapannya kini saling menyikut satu sama lain. Ini bukanlah reaksi yang diharapkan oleh Junmyeon, karena dia sebenarnya menyukai seorang yang _to the point_.

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

"Amh, sebenarnya kami hanya ingin mengajak Hyung pergi ke café didekat sekolah." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya karena sikutan tangan Baekhyun yang menyerang benar-benar menyakitkan. Chanyeol terlihat merutuki sikap Baekhyun ini.

Junmyeon mengangguk beberapa kali, "Baiklah." Dia langsung meraih tasnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Niatnya untuk meninggalkan kantin terhenti saat dia tak melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, "Katanya mau ke café?"

"Hyung mau?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Junmyeon menangguk mengiyakan, memang ada masalah jika dirinya menyetujui ajakan mereka berdua untuk pergi ke café? Junmyeon juga butuh suasana berbeda untuk beberapa kali, guys.

Chanyeol terlihat memandang Baekhyun sebentar, lalu dengan segera dia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon untuk meninggalkan kantin. Dengan semangat pergi menuju café yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

Junmyeon merasa curiga dengan mereka berdua, karena tak biasanya mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba mengajak pergi seperti ini. Dia tahu betul bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika memiliki keinginan yang ingin dituruti, mereka pasti akan bersikap manis seperti ini. _Hah.._ Junmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum menanggapi sikap mereka. Tak apalah, sesekali mentraktir mereka.

 _Oh.._ Junmyeon melirik jam tangan yang dia gunakan di tangan kirinya. Itu jam tangan berwarna putih dengan background bergambar naga di _How to Train Your Dragon_ – _toothless_ , kado pemberian Kris saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Jarum panjang menujuk pada angka lima dan yang pendek kearah empat. Sudah hampir sore dan Kris –kekasihnya belum memberikan kabar. Biasanya mereka akan pulang bersama, tapi mengingat besok ada pertandingan besar, mungkin inilah alasan Kris belum memberikan kabar padanya.

Junmyeon baru saja tersadar saat dia mendengar suara bell berbunyi yang terpasang didepan pintu masuk café _Angel and Me_. Dia menyapukan pandangannya, ternyata lebih sepi dari biasanya. Tidak biasa hanya ada dua orang yang duduk diujung café ini, arah yang menghadap langsung pada jalanan. _Oops.._ Junmyeon mengenali kedua orang itu.

"Ya, Jongdae! Xiu-hyung!"

Wow, Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat dia mendengar suara melengking dari Baekhyun yang bersahutan dengan suara bass milik Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia merasa malu karena beberapa orang langsung menoleh kearah mereka –termasuk Xiumin dan Jongdae. Dengan langkah cepat karena menanggung malu dirinya bersama dua orang idiot itu mendekati Xiumin-Jongdae.

"Jadi, inikah les yang Xiumin-hyung lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda Xiumin.

Xiumin terlihat hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dia menepis jauh-jauh tangan Chanyeol yang mulai merambat dibahunya. Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Junmyeon yang sedang terdiam menatap kearah dirinya dan Jongdae. Junmyeon sendiri terlihat tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya yang masih menatap kearah Xiumin lama.

"Mana kekasihmu?" Tanya Xiumin akhirnya.

Junmyeon terlihat tersenyum kecil lalu dia memilih untuk memiringkan kepalanya, "Mungkin sibuk menyiapkan pertandingan besok." Jawab Junmyeon yang sebenarnya tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Boleh kami duduk?"

"Oh, tentu." Jongdae menggeser duduk, memberikan beberapa jarak luas untuk bisa diduduki dua orang. "Pesan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah membaca buku menu, bahkan sebelum Jongdae menawarkan mereka. Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa menggeleng pada sikap kedua perusuh itu, benar-benar _out of control_. Junmyeon kembali menatap jam tangannya, sedikit resah karena Kris belum juga memberikan kabar padanya.

"Apa Kris belum memberimu kabar?"

Junmyeon menggeleng, pertanyaan Xiumin membuat dirinya mulai mengkhawatirkan Kris yang belum juga menelfon atau sekedar memberikannya pesan. Sebenarnya Junmyeon bukanlah tipe orang yang cukup protective pada kekasihnya, hanya saja beberapa hari belakangan ini Kris memang jarang sekali memberikan kabar padanya secara intensif. Sekedar info saja, Kris itu kadang kelewat protective padanya. Terkadang Junmyeon yang cukup kewalahan dengan sikap Kris. Tapi, saat ini..

"Mungkin sedang mencari mangsa."

Semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Jongdae yang asik dengan minuman yang dia pesan tadi. Bahkan Junmyeon sendiri cukup kaget saat sosok manis itu berkata dengan sesantai itu. Okay, pikiran Junmyeon saat Jongdae mengatakan 'mangsa' itu adalah Kris sedang mencari selingkuhan. Oh ayolah, mereka memang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu saat Kris baru saja pindah sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Apa maksudmu, Daeie?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah mengabaikan buku menu. Dia malah terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan Jongdae. Lihat saja, setelah ini pasti aka nada kabar panas.

Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya, dia langsung menatap kearah Junmyeon. "Jauhi dia."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Junmyeon yang mulai tidak terima dengan ucapan Jongdae. Seolah-olah Jongdae sedari awal memang berniat menjatuhkan _image_ Kris dihadapannya. Junmyeon akui, memang dirinya tidak terlalu mengenal Kris. Mereka hanya mengenal diawal perpindahan Kris. Saat awal semester lalu. Setelah itu semua mengalir seperti air, layaknya mereka memang saling mengenal dan saling bertukar cerita. Junmyeon tidak pernah menaruh rasa curiga pada kekasihnya.

Xiumin langsung menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, "Lebih baik kita pesan minuman dulu." Dan kemudian datanglah pelayan dengan note kecil serta pena ditangannya. "Silahkan kalian pesan, aku traktir hari ini."

"Kau yang terbaik, hyung!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Jongdae terlihat melemparkan pandangan tak setuju pada Xiumin, tetapi namja dengan mata sipit itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah justru dirinya yang tak setuju akan perbincangan Jongdae membahas tentang Kris diantara duo perusuh itu. Dan Jongdae hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia mengalah untuk kali ini.

 **~Trust Me~**

Junmyeon melangkah dengan perlahan, pikirannya sekarang tidak bisa focus karena teringat ucapan Jongdae mengenai kekasihnya, Kris. Ada perasaan penasaran saat vampire manis itu memintanya untuk menjauhi Kris, tapi ada juga perasaan kesal kenapa secara tiba-tiba Jongdae terlihat menjelekkannya.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harusnya lebih percaya pada Kris yang notabene kekasihnya. Jongdae baru saja dia kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu melalui Xiumin. Dia harus lebih percaya pada—

"Aku benar-benar kecewa kau meragukanku, Myeon."

Junmyeon tersentak kaget. Dia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati kekasihnya sudah berdiri disana dengan pakaian olahraganya yang lengkap dengan keringat. Oh, lihat rambut pirangnya yang basah itu, rasanya Junmyeon ingin sekali menyekanya dengan sapu tangan yang tersimpan disakunya.

"Kau bisa menyekanya sekarang." Kini Kris mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Junmyeon. Tentu saja namja manis itu bergerak mundur secara spontan.

Junmyeon meraih sapu tangannya lalu melemparnya kewajah Kris, "Lap sendiri." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Kris dibelakangnya. Dia bisa mendengar kekehan yang keluar dari mulut Kris, itu membuat mukanya semakin merah padam karena malu.

"Jangan jutek seperti itu ah, nanti kelihatan makin manis."

Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan! Barusan Kris melayangkan gombalannya pada Junmyeon. Dan Junmyeon langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Kris. Namja dengan wajah sok bule-china itu menaikkan alisnya beberapa kali, seolah-olah dia baru saja mendapatkan hati Junmyeon karena rayuan mautnya.

"Yifan.." panggil Junmyeon dengan suara pelan. Kris menautkan alisnya, dia mengira bahwa Junmyeon akan memukul atau malah melemparinya dengan umpatan kecil. Nyatanya dia malah melihat Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan tasnya.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya, dia mendekati Junmyeon lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu, membawanya dalam dekapan penuh keringat. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat ragu begitu?" Tanya Kris sesekali membelai rambut dark brown milik Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menggeleng, dia membalas pelukkan Kris, tak mempedulikan keringat yang ikut mengenai seragamnya. Dia benar-benar mengalami masa-masa perasaan yang labil saat ini. Semuanya gegara Kim Jong Dae kekasih dari Kim Min Seok yang berhasil membuatnya meragu. Junmyeon makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kris, membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, dia masih membelai rambut Junmyeon. "Kenapa, Myeonnie?" panggil Kris secara manis. Dia ingin membuat kekasihnya tidak menangis lagi. Ayolah, kekasih mana yang senang melihat kekasihnya sendiri menangis tanpa sebab, apalagi jika sebabnya itu karena dirinya sendiri. "Kalau kau tak bercerita, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"Bisanya Yifan akan tahu apa yang kurasakan! Kenapa sekarang Yifan tak tahu!?"

Kris cukup terkejut melihat Junmyeon membentaknya, jarang sekali namja itu membentaknya. Bahkan hamper tak pernah. "Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon mendorong mundur tubuh Kris, memberikan jarak beberapa meter pada mereka berdua. Tangisan Junmyeon makin keras. Tentu saja itu membuat Kris makin kebingungan. Masalahnya, sekarang mereka masih ada disekitar pusat kota yang ada banyak orang berlalu lalang. Banyak orang yang menatap kearah mereka. Koreksi, sebenarnya bukan mereka, tapi Kris. Tatapan membunuh dan menyalahkan karena membuat seorang namja manis menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aduh, Kris jadi merasa malu. Dia harus segera membawa Junmyeon ketempat sepi atau mungkin langsung saja membawanya pulang. Jika lama-lama berada disini, dia bisa-bisa dibawa kekantor polisi atas tuduhan tindak pelecehan pada anak kecil. Bisa dilihat dari wajah Kris yang terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan Junmyeon yang seperti anak-anak.

"Junmyeon, mari kita pulang dan selesaikan ini dengan terbuka. Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku takut." Kris memberikan tangannya pada Junmyeon, meminta pada kekasihnya itu untuk membalasnya.

Junmyeon hanya memandangi tangan itu, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dia berjalan cepat, berharap agar Kris tak mengejarnya. "Junmyeon! Junmyeon tunggu!" dia mendengar Kris yang memanggil namanya. Mungkin Kris ingin menariknya secara paksa. Tapi Junmyeon tetap saja meneruskan langkahnya. "Junmyeon!"

"Tinggalkan aku, Yifan! Aku ingin sendiri!" bentak Junmyeon yang kesal karena Kris mengikuti langkahnya.

"Masalahnya, Myeon.." Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar kekasihnya. Dia akui mengejar kekasihnya yang sedang mode ngambek itu jauh lebih susah dibandingkan mengejar bola basket yang dibawa oleh lawan. "arah rumahmu bukan kesana, Myeon."

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya, dia memandangi sekeliling, _Astaga._ Benar apa kata Kris jika dirinya salah arah. Junmyeon langsung memutar langkah dan mengabaikan bahwa Kris terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang lucu itu. Aduh, Kris jadi ingin mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang barusan saja merona manis itu. Kris ikut memutar langkahnya, dia mengikuti langkah Junmyeon tepat dibelakangnya, cukup memberikan jarak sekitar lima langkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah tak jelas seperti itu sih, Myeon?" Tanya Kris yang masih mengikuti Junmyeon dibelakang.

"Labil." Jawab Junmyeon singkat.

Kris bersiul tanda dia mengerti akan jawaban dari Junmyeon. "Memang udah akhir bulan sih, mesti mau halangan." Jawabnya kemudian.

Junmyeon sontak saja melemparkan sepatu kesayangannya tepat diwajah Kris yang tadi sok tahu. Belakangan ini Kris makin suka bicara hal sedikit senonoh. Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu senonoh, hanya saja Junmyeon cukup sensitive dengan bahasan itu. Eh, kok Junmyeon sensitive ya?

"Tuh'kan! Kau lempar aku pakai sepatu!" tuding Kris menggunakan sepatu Junmyeon yang tadi tepat mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Yifan saja yang bicara mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum, aku hanya bilang ini akhir bulan, makanya kau—"

PLAK! Itu sebuah tamparan yang mengenai sisi sebelah pipi Kris yang tadi tak terkena lemparan sepatu dari Junmyeon. _Huhuhu_ , rasanya kini justru Kris yang ingin menangis karena sedari tadi dia seperti disalahkan. Memangnya Kris salah apa? Dia'kan baru saja kembali dari latihan basket. Kenapa kekasih mungilnya yang manis ini secara tiba-tiba menjadi ganas layaknya induk kucing yang anaknya diganggu oleh anak-anak kecil.

Junmyeon merebut sepatu yang dipegang Kris, dengan segera dipasangnya pada kaki kirinya lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sedari tadi rasanya cukup susah untuknya berjalan cepat karena Kris terus saja mengajaknya berbicara dan membuatnya terhenti.

"Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Tunggu!" Kris memilih mengabaikan rasa sakit terkena lemparan sepatu dari kekasih dan juga tamparan keras. Tangan Junmyeon memanglah lebih kecil dibandingkan tangannya yang notabene bisa memegang bola basket, tapi bisa dibayangkan jika tangan Junmyeon menampar wajah ataupun tubuh seseorang, rasa panasnya tak akan hilang dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

Junmyeon memilih tetap melanjutkan jalannya, membiarkan Kris yang merintih disampingnya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena menamparnya, tapi itu reflex terbaik yang dia miliki saat Kris akan berbicara mesum. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin membatasi ucapan Kris yang bisa melantur kemana-mana.

Persingkat saja, sekarang ini dia, baik koreksi mereka sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Junmyeon. Junmyeon melirikkan matanya kesamping, "Kenapa kau ikut sih?"

"Inikan akhir bulan, aku biasanya menginap tempatmu atau sebaliknya'kan?" jawab Kris dengan santai, dia malah yang membuka pintu apartemen Junmyeon, sudah hapal diluar kepala berapa saja digit nomor yang tersemat disana. Tanpa izin dari pemilik rumah saja dia sudah langsung masuk. Oh iya, Junmyeon tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang bisa dikatakan cukup nyaman. Tidak mewah, tidak juga terlalu buruk.

Junmyeon yang pemiliki apartemen hanya bisa menghela nafas saat tamunya berlaku seenaknya sendiri, yah mau bagaimana. Tamunya adalah kekasihnya, dan itu memang benar jika tiap akhir bulan mereka akan menginap. Ya itu semenjak mereka menjadi kekasih beberapa bulan yang lalu. Katanya Kris sih biar makin mengenal jauh.

Namja berparas manis itu memasuki apartemennya dan menguncinya kembali. "Aku pulang." Ucapnya entah pada siapa, dia memang sering melakukan itu seperti kebiasaan.

"Selamat datang," suara bass dari Kris membuat Junmyeon terkekeh. Memang terkadang Kris memiliki sisi humor sendiri. Junmyeon langsung memasuki kamar pribadinya, dia melemparkan tasnya dan segera berganti pakaian santai. Oh ya, saat Kris menyapanya tadi itu dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Kris memang meninggalkan beberapa pakaian untuk dia gunakan di apartemen Junmyeon.

"Kau ingin makan?" Tanya Kris yang berkutat didapur. Junmyeon baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung berlari kesetanan kearah dapur. Kris cukup kaget melihat Junmyeon sudah berada disampingnya dan mendorongnya mundur untuk duduk dikursi. "Larimu cepat sekali?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menggosongkan panci untuk kesekian kalinya. Jadi duduklah biar kupanaskan makanan yang kemarin Ibu bawakan dari rumah." Jelas Junmyeon membuka pintu kulkas, mencari beberapa tempat makan yang disimpan.

Kris mencondongkan dirinya kedepan, "Ibu kemarin datang?" tanyanya antusias. _In reality_ , Kris memang cukup dekat dengan kedua orang tua Junmyeon. Bahasanya ya, Kris itu langsung mengenalkan dirinya kepada kedua orang tua Junmyeon setelah dia menjadi kekasih dari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dan menggumam sebagai jawaban. Dia berkutat menyiapkan makanan. Kris tidak suka merasa terasingkan, dia terabaikan. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Junmyeon lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Astaga, duduklah!"

Kris menggeleng saat Junmyeon memintanya untuk duduk. Untuk kali ini rasanya Kris ingin sekali memeluk Junmyeon seperti ini. Pikirannya masih teringat bagaimana tadi Junmyeon menangis dan tiba-tiba melempar sepatu kearahnya. Apa belakangan ini dirinya jadi kurang peka terhadap Junmyeon. Tapi, seingatnya dia selalu peka terhadap segala keadaan Junmyeon. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Junmyeon.

"Myeon," panggil Kris secara menggumam. Junmyeon hanya bisa menggumam juga sebagai jawaban, dia tak bisa bergerak bebas karena saat ini Kris memeluknya dengan erat. "katakana apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini."

Junmyeon menoleh kesamping, menatap kearah Kris. "Tentu saja aku memikirkan masakan ini agar tak hangus." Jawab Junmyeon polos.

Jujur, rasanya Kris ingin tertawa. Jawaban lugu yang keluar dari bibir Junmyeon itu tulus taka da kebohongan disana. Kris bisa mendengarkan dari debaran jantung Junmyeon yang tak berdetak cepat layaknya orang berbohong. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"Oh," Junmyeon menjawab itu singkat, bahkan sangat singkat dari yang Kris perkirakan. Dan Kris sekarang bisa mendengar debaran jantung Junmyeon mulai mengencang. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mencari jawaban baik, berbohong. "kan aku sudah bilang tadi aku labil."

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Junmyeon mengendus baunya dalam. "Kau tahukan bahwa dirimu tak pernah bisa berbohong padaku?" ucap Kris dengan suara berat. Itu suatu peringatan bahwa Kris tak ingin dibohongi. "Katakana pa yang menggangumu."

Junmyeon makin terlihat resah, dia mematikan kompor listriknya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya entah kemana yang penting tidak kearah Kris. "Yifan lepas." Itu alas an lain untuknya melepaskan diri dari Kris. Dan buruknya, Kris malah makin mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Yifan.." rengeknya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, dia semakin tak bisa membaca pikiran Junmyeon. Junmyeon merengek padanya karena dia merasa terancam atau karena dia menginginkan Kris mengerti apa yang dia inginkan. Junmyeon itu susah ditebak, terkadang dia bisa bersikap sangat manis dihadapannya, atau malah terkadang dia bisa bersikap ganas. Dalam hitungan seperkian detik sikap itu bisa berubah-ubah. Dibukanya matanya secara perlahan, "Aku ingin mengerti semua tentangmu, Myeon. Semuanya."

Uh, jantung Junmyeon rasanya ingin meledak. Kris yang berbicara seperti ini membuat dirinya terbang keawan. Dia kembali menghadap kearah depan, dimana dia bisa melihat pantulan wajah Kris dari panci yang cukup bersih.

Tubuhnya tersentak, dia langsung mendorong Kris keras tubuh Kris. Dia memutar badannya, melihat Kris dengan mata terbelalak. "Yi.. Yifan?"

Kris memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa, Myeon?" Kris sendiri tak tahu kenapa Junmyeon secara tiba-tiba menyentak tubuhnya.

Junmyeon menunjuk mata Kris, "Tadi.. tadi berwarna merah." Nyatanya saat ini yang dia lihat warna mata Kris itu coklat normal seperti warna mata orang asia. Tapi, Junmyeon berani bersumpah, tadi dia melihat warna mata Kris berwarna merah. Walau tertutup oleh juntaian poni yang hamper menghalangi pandangan mata mereka, Junmyeon melihatnya dengan jelas. "Merah menyala."

Kris kini malah yang membelalakkan matanya, dia berlari kearah kaca yang ada didekat ruang makan, memperhatikan warna matanya sendiri. Dikedipkannya mata itu beberapa kali lalu dia menggeleng, menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Junmyeon mendekat kearahnya. "Sebentar, Myeon. Aku belum bisa mengendalikannya."

"Mengendalikan apa?" Tanya Junmyeon tak mengerti.

"Hormonku."

"Yifan! Jangan mesum!"

"Aku tak mesum, Myeon!" Kris menoleh kearah Junmyeon. Dan matanya kembali berwarna merah. Junmyeon yang melihat itu langsung memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang.. "Jika terlalu menginginkamu, aku jadi tak bisa mengedalikan diriku sendiri. Inilah jadinya."

Junmyeon terbelalak, dia tak mengira bahwa selama ini dia menjadi kekasih dari—

"Yifan, kau vampire?" Tanya dia memastikan.

Kris tak menjawabnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak ingin membiarkan Junmyeon melihatnya. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha untuk mengendalikan keinginannya akan Junmyeon. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak lepas kendali. Ini baru warna mata, dia takut jika berlaku jauh. "Maaf, selama ini membohongimu." Junmyeon terduduk pada kursi yang tadi sempat Kris gunakan, dia terlihat shock. Bahkan tak ada jawaban atas ucapan Kris.

Dan Kris yakin bahwa saat ini Junmyeon benar-benar kecewa padanya, kecewa karena telah membohonginya cukup lama. Sekarang entah kenapa tenggorokkannya terasa panas, perih. Seolah dia membutuhkan asupan untuk tubuhnya. Dia cukup lama tak meminum kebutuhannya. Kris kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengendalikannya. Hingga dia mencium bau yang sangat tajam, bau manis yang selama ini dia idamkan. Dia mendongak, mendapati Junmyeon sudah melukai telapak tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada Kris.

"Myeon?"

"Buktikan bahwa kau memanglah vampire." Ucap Junmyeon yang tak terlihat takut. Kris memandang Junmyeon dan telapak tangannya secara bergantian. Dia memang haus akan darah dan saat ini Junmyeon menawarkannya secara Cuma-Cuma. Kris ingin meraihnya, tapi kemudian dia kembali menarik dirinya untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Junmyeon. "Yifan?"

"Aku tak ingin melukaimu," jawabnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "atau lebih parah aku tak ingin menggigitmu."

Junmyeon menggeleng, dia malah makin mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada Kris. "Kau membutuhkannya'kan? Tak masalah jika kau menginginkannya. Kau'kan tahu selama ini aku fanatic akan cerita _Twilight_. Rasanya ada kebahagiaan sendiri saat mempunyai kekasih seperti _Bella Swan_." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum lucu.

Kris makin tak mengerti jalan pikiran Junmyeon. Dia tahu selama ini Junmyeon memang suka akan novel terkenal itu. Dan dia cukup terkejut saat Junmyeon mengenal Jongdae, dia sama sekali tak takut, bahkan sangat bersahabat. Dia memang berpikir Junmyeon tak akan takut padanya saat dia mengaku, hanya saja ada perasaan takut jika Junmyeon kecewa karena membohonginya. Tapi apa, lihat saat ini Junmyeon malah memperlakukannya seolah Kris itu benda rapuh, begitu hati-hati dan pengertian. Kris tak bisa menahannya, tenggorokkannya makin panas. "Yifan lakukan saja."

Kris meraih tangan Junmyeon cepat, lalu memandang Junmyeon melalui sela poninya,"Aku tak menanggung jika nanti aku kelepasan banyak meminum darahmu." Dan kemudian semua terjadi begitu saja. Terjadi layaknya novel _Twilight_ yang dibaca Junmyeon. Kris yang awalnya hanya menjilat lama kelamaan seperti menyedotnya, seolah tak ingin membuang setetes dari dari Junmyeon. Tak cukup banyak yang dia minum, tapi rasanya benar-benar membuat tubuh Kris membaik.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Daeie memintaku untuk menjauhimu." Ucap Junmyeon yang masih memperhatikan Kris menjilati luka pada telapak tangannya. Kris sendiri yang tengah menjilati tangannya mulai memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Dia takut jika Yifan akan melukaiku, padahal Yifan malah menjagaku dengan baik."

"Jongdae bilang seperti itu padamu?" Tanya Kris memastikan ucapan Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengangguk, dia menarik tangannya sambil memandangnya takjub, lukanya menghilang secara sempurna. "Apa saja yang dia katakana tentangku?"

Junmyeon memandang kearah Kris sambil tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi saat Yifan tak kunjung mengabariku, Daeie bilang bahwa dirimu sedang mencari mangsa. Kemudian dia memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Padahal kau tak seburuk perkiraannya."

 _Cih.._ Sepertinya setelah ini Kris harus sedikit membuat perhitungan pada vampire dengan mata kuning itu, bisa-bisanya dia menjelekkan dirinya dihadapan kekasihnya. Kris akan benar-benar mengingatnya. "Jadi, itu sedari tadi yang membuatmu uring-uringan tak jelas?" Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya, dia kembali merengut tak jelas. "Kurasa aku bisa mendapatkan hal special malam ini."

"YIFAN!" Junmyeon berteriak saat Kris mengangkat tubuhnya. "Turunkan! Turunkan!" dan sepertinya teriakan itu tidak digubris sama sekali. Baiklah, kita akan lakukan acara pemakaman setelah ini. _Rest In Peace Innocent Kim Jun Myeon_.

 **END**

.

.

 **Omake**

"Mesum?" Tanya Xiumin sambil memandang bingung kearah kekasihnya, Jongdae. "Jadi, kau meminta Junmyeon menjauhi dragon jejadian itu karena dia mesum?"

Jongdae terlihat medesah kesal. "Apa kau tak kasihan melihat Junmyeonnie yang polos itu ternodai oleh dragon jejadian sepertinya?"

Xiumin sendiri berpikir, "Iya sih, kasihan Junmyeonnie nantinya. Diakan terlalu polos. Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Dia itu kawan dari Oh Se Hun, kekasih Jongin adikku. Tapi, sudah cukup lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, ternyata dia berada satu sekolahan denganmu." Jelas Jongdae melanjutkan acaranya membaca.

Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk angguk tak jelas, dia sepertinya berusaha mencerna ucapan Jongdae. Jongae sendiri tak pernah mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu bisa berpikir secara lambat.

 _Hah.._ sepertinya niatnya untuk menjauhkan Junmyeon dari Kris tak akan berhasil. Si mesum itu sepertinya sudah mendapatkannya, mendapatkan _mate_ sejatinya.

.

.

 **Real END**

 _Maaf baru bisa melanjutkannya, cukup banyak rintangan ditahun lalu. Dan cukup berat jika tidak memfokuskannya. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah ada selang_ _ **Let Them Know You**_ _publish, tapi baru belakangan ini disempurnakan. Maaf menunggu terlalu lama. Dan ini adalah sisi cerita dari Kris serta Junmyeon, tidak terlalu detail dan menurutku terlalu cepat, setidaknya sudah menjelaskan siapa itu Kris. Yah, walau tak terlalu jelas._

 _Terima kasih untuk_ _ **dadayu**_ _,_ _ **winter park chanchan**_ _,_ _ **leader angel**_ _,_ _ **kim hyomi**_ _,_ _ **ChenMin EX-Ochy**_ _, dan_ _ **Kimmie179**_ _. Semuanya terjawab siapa itu Kris tapi yah.. tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Tapi, terima kasih atas reviewsnya. Oh, dan terima kasih kepada yang memfollow atau mem favorite cerita abstrak ini._

 _Tidak terlalu berharap banyak, tapi terima kasih sudah berkunjung untuk membacanya ^^_


End file.
